Taking Down Kalos!
by Youngthundercat67
Summary: After some timely advice from an old friend, Ash is ready to renew his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master and decides to Travel to Kalos and compete to become Champion.


A/n: Hey guys, I'll try to be as brief as possible but I have a lot to say. I just wanted to apologize to all the fans of Taking Down Unova for not updating that story in so long. Honestly for a while there I wasn't in a great place mentally. I lost the will to pretty much do anything and even almost quit college. Thanks to some timely intervention by some good friends and the good lord above I was able to get my life back on track. Instead of trying to go back and look at notes for the old story, I decided to begin a new one. Once again I am open to all and any suggestions as to which Pokemon Ash should catch when he arrives in Kalos and all of that good stuff. Thanks for your time and remember to R&R!

* * *

Ash stood back and smiled. It was really an amazing sight to watch. Two raging flamethrowers, one from Charizard, one from Infernape, were going head to head in a battle of wills only to be interrupted by two blurs of speed in the forms of Sceptile and Heracross charging in to join the fray.

Sceptile's target was Charizard; the two Pokémon butted heads ever since Charizard had arrived at the ranch but still had the upmost respect for each other and besides Sceptile viewed Infernape as a student and would never attack him unless necessary. Sceptile flew towards Charizard in a blur of lightning, fist charged with thunder and aimed for the skull.

However Charizard wasn't one of Ash's best Pokémon for nothing, and sensed the attack coming. At the last possible second, Charizard broke the flames and, with speed unheard of for a creature so large, turned and smacked Sceptile with Dragon Tail.

When Charizard stopped shooting flames from his gigantic mouth Infernape sensed something was wrong and was able to use its instincts to drop straight to the ground narrowly avoided a supercharged Megahorn from Heracross. Unfortunately for Infernape he forgot about Krookadile who, like always, was waiting patiently just underneath the surface of the ground ready to strike.

He quickly burrowed upwards and punched Infernape in the stomach, launching Infernape in the air. He then was able to swiftly flip and smack Infernape in the back with an Aqua Tail sending the strong ape Pokémon right back into the ground before quickly diving into the hole he had come out of. Ash smiled, he would have to thank Totodile for teaching Krookadile that later.

Ash's attention shifted back to Sceptile and Charizard when Charizard let out a ferocious roar. Ash had no choice but to laugh, he could tell that Charizard was getting frustrated. Charizard was the type of fighter to fight head on with his attackers and hated that the smaller, quicker Pokémon were able to stick him and move before he could attack back.

Frustrated, the Dragon like Pokémon lifted his large leg and stomped the ground hard, using the move Earthquake that he learned from Torterra. Torterra stayed out of the large battles like this, deciding to use his talents to teach Ash's Pokémon the moves he already knew rather than fight with his brothers and sisters.

Unfortunately for Charizard his target, Sceptile, was quick enough to jump into the air. However, Infernape and Krookadile weren't so lucky. Krookadile took a great deal of damage because he was already underground which caused him to escape his hideout and Infernape, who was still on his stomach, also took a lot of damage.

Then, to the horror of the combatants, Blaze kicked in. Heracross was the first victim and caught the bug type swiftly in the jaw with a supercharged Blaze Kick. Ash raised his brow; Infernape must have taught himself that move on his own.

His next victim was Krookadile who was still airborne and trying to shake off the effects of Charizard's Earthquake. He rapidly punched the bipedal crocodile in the back with Close Combat and finished it off by coming down hard on Krookadile's head with another Blaze Kick.

That's when Gabite struck. Infernape didn't even see him coming as he flashed in front of the enraged ape and slashed him with Dragon Claw. The landshark Pokémon quickly followed up with a dual chop to the head of Infernape.

Infernape however stood his ground and was able to quickly shake off Gabite's attacks and responded by aiming another Blaze Kick, this time at Garbite's head. Gabite was able to duck and tried to uppercut Infernape using Dragon Claw. Infernape caught Gabite's arm and Ash could see the look of shock in his young Pokémon's face. Infernape then ended that small battle by launching a Blaze powered Flamethrower at point-blank range directly into Gabite's face.

Ash had thought that maybe Infernape had gone a little too far and was ready to call of the battle until Charizard charged at Infernape. Charizard seemed to have a soft spot for the young Gabite and was quite angry at the raging ape Pokémon.

Truthfully Ash was quite proud of Gabite's progression. Professor Oak told him that Gabite had evolved from Gible because he wanted to keep up with Infernape, Heracross and Sceptile as a Gible so it pushed itself to evolve and learn new moves. However, Ash hadn't expected this much progress from the young Dragon type. Maybe if he had a little more one on one time he could be just as good as his other Pokémon….

Charizard grabbed Infernape and was ready to fly him high into the sky and drop him on his head until Sceptile saved his pupil with a well-timed Leaf Blade. Charizard had to drop Infernape before he could take off and tried hit Sceptile with another Dragon Tail but Sceptile was able to jump over Charizard's tail and together he and Infernape were able to attack Charizard with double ThunderPunches.

"Pika," Pikachu growled from Ash's shoulder, not liking that his old buddy was getting double teamed. The small mouse decided to take action and jumped off of Ash's shoulder before charging directly at Sceptile and Infernape with a Volt Tackle. He smashed head first into Sceptile which knocked him into Infernape and away from the kneeling Charizard.

Charizard stood up and roared while Pikachu took his battle stance in front of the large dragon. Ash smiled, the real battle was about to begin.

"Tile," Sceptile nodded at Infernape which caused Infernape to dive into the ground. Charizard immediately grabbed Pikachu and took to the skies before Infernape could strike. Sceptile tried to strike before Charizard took off but Charizard was able to hold the grass Pokémon off with a well-timed Flamethrower.

From the air Pikachu was able to send Thunderbolts at the two bipedal Pokémon but Sceptile and Infernape were agile and quick enough to dodge the electricity.

"It's like a dance," Gary said, suddenly appearing next to Ash. "It's mesmerizing really."

"Yeah," Ash agreed while he watched as Charizard and Pikachu worked together flawlessly using fire and thunder only to be outdone by the speed and determination of their counterparts.

"So then you understand their conflict?" Gary asked folding his arms and watching the battle.

Ash raised his brow. "What conflict?"

"Come on Ash, don't be so naïve," Gary responded. "These four are your best Pokémon, warriors at heart with a thirst for battle. Three of them feel like they aren't good enough yet they know in their heart of hearts that they are the best you have to offer."

As if to prove Gary's point, Charizard suddenly turned on Pikachu and tossed the electric mouse to the ground and fire a string of flames that Pikachu was barely able to dodge with a burst of agility.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, cringing at the betrayal. Sceptile took advantage of Pikachu's distraction by flying full speed at the electric mouse with a Leaf Blade ready. Pikachu responded by dodging with another burst of agility only to have dodge a Blaze Kick from Infernape.

"They are jealous," Gary responded simply. "They feel like if you used them in the Unova League instead of your new Pokémon you would be Champion by now. Think about it Ash and answer honestly. Do you think Cameron or anybody else in the Vectress Conference would have been able to beat the combination of Pikachu, Charizard, Infernape, Sceptile, Heracross, and Snorlax or Torterra?"

"Really think about it Ash," Gary added. "Hell, Sceptile would have taken down Ferrothorn, Samurott, and Swanna in the battle against Cameron alone. Hydeigon and Lucario both would have been crushed by Charizard. That leaves one against six."

"Yeah but if I would have used Charizard and Pikachu this whole time there would be no Sceptile or Infernape," Ash tried to reason, dodging Gary's verbal attacks much like Pikachu was busy running for his life on the battlefield.

"Ash don't be an idiot," Gary fired back. "Of course you have to catch new Pokémon and honestly your strong ones are probably better left here so they can push eachother past their limits. Look what that did for Gible.

Ash could sense more coming but he was also trying to keep focus on the battle. It seemed like Charizard had a master plan all along because while he was attacking Pikachu, he was also getting closer and closer to Infernape. When he finally was in range Charizard scooped the Ape Pokémon high into the sky and took Infernape out of the battle with a bone crushing Seismic Toss before Sceptile could stop him. Pikachu then took advantage of Sceptile's distraction by hitting the reptile full force in the head with an Iron Tail attack. Sceptile quickly recovered and the battle was back to being a free for all.

"But," Gary continued, showing little surprise at the sudden change of events. "That doesn't mean you should abandon your old ones. You could take up Alexa's offer, go to Kalos and catch all the new Pokémon you want. While you're there, these guys will work hard every day and challenge eachother to become better. Test your new Pokémon by letting them battle for all the gym badges and in the opening rounds of the Kalos League Tournament. However, when it comes down to final 16 unleash the beasts you have here waiting to fight because those six Pokémon believe that you would already be Champ if you would have just have used them and that's without mentioning Gliscor, Staraptor, and Snorlax. "

Ash thought about everything Gary said and came to the conclusion that his old rival was right. He doubted Cameron would have been able to beat him if he would have used the Pokémon he was currently watching battle. If he were honest with himself he doubted Dino or Virgil would have been able to beat him either. He should be standing here Champion of the Vectress League… but he wasn't.

"Thanks Gary," Ash said. "I needed that."

"No problem Ash," Gary responded.

"Alright you three that's enough," Ash suddenly called out causing a halt to the battle. The three remaining combatants were upset but Ash just shook it off.

"We need to get rest for tomorrow. You all are coming along so well and I promise that when it comes time to fight for the Championship in Kalos you will be by my side."

"Wait," Gary interrupted. "Does that mean you're going to Kalos?"

"Yes," Ash replied. "Alexa said the flight leaves in two days."

"Good, because I need something from you tomorrow," Gary replied, relieved that he still had a couple of days to say Goodbye to his old friend.

"What's that?" Ash asked curiously.

"A battle," Gary responded with a confident smile. "I need to see if I still have it."

"You got it," Ash immediately replied. He was ready to take on the world again and felt confident enough to take down Kalos… but first he had Gary Oak to deal with.

* * *

A/N: Quick before I sign off, I have played Pokemon X so there will definitely be some elements from the game that make it into this story. However, I am not so sure about Mega Evolution yet. Any suggestions you guys have will be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
